The Automated Secure Alarm Protocol (ASAP) is a national standard that is employed for processing information from alarm monitoring stations needing emergency dispatch. ASAP is a protocol created by the Association of Public Safety Officials (APCO) and the Central Station Alarm Association (CSAA) that can facilitate the rapid transmission of alarms straight to public safety communication centers within seconds after they are verified by a central station. There is no need for a central station operator to make a telephone call to the 911 Public Safety Answering Points (PSAPs) since ASAP sends the alarm message directly to the public safety dispatcher's Computer-Aided Dispatch (CAD) where they can then dispatch the alarm to the appropriate response teams.